Voldie's Demise
by WiccaWitch
Summary: The Golden Trio bring down good old Voldie with a bit of Slytherine cunning. With a plan thought up by none other than Draco, Hermione, Ron, Millicent, Harry, Ginny, and Dumbledor. Come and enjoy the humor.


This is going to be a short one-shot, but it should be rather humorous, at least it was in my head, when I thought it up, so read, enjoy, review, and have a wonderful Christmas everyone.

& & & & & & &

**VOLDIE'S DEMISE**

The war had been raging full force for just over a year now. The Golden Trio were now 20 years old and had been out of Hogwarts for 3 years. Just last year Harry and Ginny decided to marry in a small ceremony in Hogsmeade. Ron had surprised everyone when he announced his engagement at Harry and Ginny's wedding, he was engaged to Millicent Bulstrode of Slytherin, it was actually a match made in heaven as they say. And then we have Hermione who shocked everyone even more almost giving Dumbledore a heart attack, she has secretly married a Slytherin of her own at the end of seventh year. None other than Draco Malfoy. So now, 7 people sit around a table planning the demise of good old Voldie. But it would be the Slytherin input that would be the final key. So now we sit one week from the final battle, a plan set and ready to be implemented.

"Are you ready Harry?" Hermione asked for the 20th time that day.

"How many times to I have to say it Mione? I'm scared shitless, but I'm as ready as I'm gonna get. I just want to live long enough to see my daughter born in a world free of Voldemort."

They had gotten a tip from one of their many spies that Voldemort would be at Hogsmeade the following day and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Millie, and Draco all were planning a surprise for our supervillian.

"You can trust Draco Harry, he won't do anything to hurt you, and he wants this to be over as much as the rest of us. Do you think he wants his kids growing up in a world controlled by that bastard?"

"I know 'Mione, I'm just scared we're going to fail."

"Find your courage, and you'll do fine. Now here's the sword, don't lose it!"

They spread out at different corners of the square, Ron and Millie were to fend off any immediate death eaters and Hermione was going to cast the circle that would keep anyone from reaching Harry or Voldemort till the battle was done. Draco had to watch Harry's back.

Harry came running to the fountain and jumped behind it as Voldemort careful stalked after him.

"Come out boy and die with Pride."

"Oh, yeah sure, that'll get me to come out." Harry yelled back, sarcasm dripping in every word.

Harry popped up from behind a building to Voldemort's right and dived behind him, "Over hear Lizard Lips!"

Voldemort shot a stunning curse at Harry but Harry dodged just in time.

"Why can't you just die like a good boy?" Voldemort hissed.

"What would be the fun in that? I love tormenting you so!" Harry continued to dance around avoiding the hexes from Voldemort's wand.

On the opposite side of the square Ron and Millicent were stunning every Death Eater that came near, A few unfortunate ones got hit with a tickling or itching charm from Millie. It was fun watching them squirm on the ground unable to do anything but laugh or crawl around doing the crab walk.

"STAND STILL BOY! I'm trying to kill you!"

"Fat chance old man!"

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled hitting Harry square in the chest, "HA!"

But Harry didn't fall down screaming in pain, Voldemort cocked his head and cast it again with all the malice he could muster.

"CRUCIO!"

"Ouch, that hurts, ooh, I think I'm going to die, oh, what pain I'm in." Harry laughed in his face, "you really think your magic is going to hurt me, we have the same wand you Dumbass!"

Harry then hit Voldemort with an itching spell, and he never blinked, "See I can't hit you with magic and you can't hit me."

Voldemort still didn't believe him, so he tried again, this time with a different unforgivable.

"IMPERIO! Now stand still so I can kill you once and for all."

But Harry didn't listen, he jumped from side to side with his arms in the air.

"Oh look, I'm a puppet on string, you say jump, oh look I jumped, you say stand still I say, go throw yourself in the lake, you used up, washed up, has been of a villain, you are so lame that you can't even realize I'm not even Harry Bloody-Pain-In-The-Ass Potter." Malfoy walked out form behind the building and let the image of Harry disappear.

"It was an illusion you Dumbass, you are 'the most powerful' wizard but you couldn't detect a simple illusion, how stupid can you get? Oh wait don't answer that but I would turn around either."

So our dear Voldie being as gullible as he is turned around and found a crystal sword pierced his heart.

"I told you not to turn around."

"Nice trick don't you think. See it worked because you were so set on killing me that you never imagined that it wasn't the real me you were fighting." Harry said as he held the sword in place and watched Voldemort fall to the ground.

A mist surrounded the sword and them it glowed a golden light, Voldemort's lifeless body laying on the ground. His soul now trapped in the sword for eternity.

"You see I told you it would work." Draco gloated.

"Stop gloating Malfoy!"

Draco just smirked and left Harry to find his wife.

The aurors were rounding up the petrified, tickling, and itching death eaters and took them to Valhalla, where they could not escape except in death.

**ONE YEAR LATER!**

"I can't believe that she's almost a year old now." Hermione said as she watched Taria Lynn Potter play on the floor of the Burrow.

"They grow so quickly, just look at Morgan, she's already 4 months old and crawling around now." Ginny said smiling watching Draco holding his wiggling daughter.

"I know, it's fun watching Draco with her." Hermione lowered her voice to a whisper, "what he doesn't know is that in 8 months we get to do it all over again."

Ginny hugged her close.

"What's going on over there?" Draco asked as he finally put Morgan down and let her play.

"Oh nothing, just talking about how good you are with Morgan and wondering if you'll still enjoy it again in another 8 months?"

Draco didn't say anything; he just hugged his wife close and kissed her passionately.

I know you are all wondering about Millie and Ron, well, one month to the day after Voldemort fell the announced that Millie was pregnant with twins. They had two boys who were a combination of dark brown hair and freckles, they decided to name them Michael and George in memory of Millie's and Ron's brothers who died during the war.

As for the great Harry Potter, he went on to become Minister of Magic, Fudge was ousted as traitor in the weeks following the final battle. He and Ginny still live at the Burrow with Molly and Arthur and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Draco had Malfoy manor demolished and a new house built in its place, one that wasn't full of evil and a place safe to raise his children. Draco became and auror and Hermione does private potions research for St Mungo's.

Our dear Head Master, well, he finally married Minerva and they still run Hogwarts, they always say, there's no place like home!

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this and review please, this is the end, it was a simple one shot, wrote spur of the moment. For those of you reading Kiss This, I have not forgot about it and next chapter should be up just after Christmas.**

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Kat**


End file.
